Die Sünden des Vaters
Ein klingonischer Austauschoffizier kommt auf die Enterprise und enthüllt etwas überraschendes: er ist Worfs Bruder. Auf Qo'noS wird Worf für ein Verbrechen seines Vaters angeklagt. Der soll sein Volk auf Khitomer an die Romulaner verraten haben. Zusammenfassung Der Austauschoffizier – Teaser Der klingonische Commander Kurn beamt alsbald an Bord. Er wollte unbedingt auf die Enterprise. Die Mannschaft bereitet sich auf ungewöhnliche Befehle vor. Kurn wird für die Dauer des Austauschs Rikers Position des ersten Offiziers einnehmen. Auf der Brücke begrüßt er die Führungsoffiziere und betont, dass alle seine Befehle wortwörtlich auszuführen sind. Picard scheint gelangweilt von dieser Ansprache, die von Gehorsam und Pflicht handelt. Insgesamt wird klar, dass Kurn seinen Dienst auf dem Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte gründlich vorbereitet hat. Kurn wollte nur auf die Enterprise – Akt I Wie viele Mitglieder der Besatzung klagen auch Wesley Crusher und Geordi La Forge gegenüber Riker ihr Leid mit dem neuen ersten Offizier: man kann ihm kaum etwas recht machen, er inspiziert unangekündigt, verlangt unmögliches. Nur einem Crewmitglied bereitet das alles keine Probleme. Worf fühlt sich aber dennoch durch einige von Kurns Äußerungen provoziert. Im Besprechungsraum wird zu Ehren des Gastes nun ein Dinner abgehalten. Man fährt allerlei Spezialitäten von der Erde auf, darunter auch echten Kaviar aus dem Kaspischen Meer. Doch davon und von all den anderen Speisen ist Kurn wenig angetan. Beim essen bemerkt er mit einem Blick auf Worf, wie viel besser klingonische Küche doch sei. Dieses Essen sei viel zu weich für das Gebiss eines Klingonen. In seinem Gästequartier hat Kurn gerade einige Nachforschungen beendet, als Worf erscheint. Er bittet um ein freies Gespräch und erkundigt sich nach dem Grund, weswegen Kurn keine Möglichkeit auszulassen scheint, den Lieutenant zu demütigen. Kurn provoziert Worf weiter, solange bis dieser ihn angreift. Damit wollte Kurn nur prüfen, ob Worf noch immer ein echter Klingone ist. Dann gibt er sich als Worfs jüngerer Bruder zu erkennen. Die Anklage – Akt II thumb|left|Worfs Bruder Kurn. Er erklärt, erst ein Jahr alt gewesen zu sein, als Worf und ihre Eltern zum Außenposten Khitomer flogen. Kurn blieb indes bei Lorgh, einem sohnlosen Freund von Vater Mogh. Dieser Lorgh zog Kurn groß, als nach dem Angriff der Romulaner niemand heimkehrte. Er erfuhr erst mit dem Alter der Aszension von seinem wahren Schicksal. Worf wurde allerdings erzählt, es hätte außer ihm kein Klingone überlebt. So suchte Kurn seinen älteren Bruder – bis heute. Als älterer Bruder ist es nun Worfs Pflicht sich auf Qo'noS einer Anklage zu stellen. Der Hohe Rat hat seinen Vater Mogh zu Verräter des Imperiums erklärt, er soll sein Volk auf Khitomer an die Romulaner verraten haben. Der Lieutenant schildert nun im Bereitschaftsraum Picard seine Lage: sein Vater soll den Romulanern beim Angriff geholfen haben. Dabei wurde Mogh selbst getötet. Die Anklage wurde von Duras erhoben, sein Vater war der größte von Moghs Rivalen. Nun ist es an Worf, den Namen seines Vaters reinzuwaschen oder eine Entehrung des Namens seiner Familie für sieben Generationen zu akzeptieren, wenn er für die Taten seines Vaters geradezustehen hat: in diesem Fall würde er hingerichtet. Die Auswirkungen auf die Sternenflotte und das Schiff wären gefährlich, weshalb sich Picard als Begleitung gegenüber dem Hohen Rat anbietet. Und so setzt man Kurs auf die Hauptstadt des klingonsichen Imperiums. Im Zehn Vorne sprechen die beiden Klingonen ab, was sie erwartet. Kurn wird in der großen Halle als Worfs cha'DIch fungieren, sich jedoch nicht als sein Bruder ausgeben. Die Enterprise hat den klingonsichen Heimtaplaneten erreicht. Picard, Riker, Worf und Kurn beamen in die Halle des Rates, wo sie dem Ankläger Duras und dem Führer des hohen Rates, K'mpec gegenübertreten. Worf tritt hervor und küdigt an, die Lügen zu widerlegen, die man über seinen Vater verbreitet. Zwielichtige Manöver – Akt III thumb|K'mpec, Führer des Hohen Rates der Klingonen. K'mpec erinnert Worf an die Folge, falls er versagen sollte und begrüßt Kurn. Als Worfs cha'Dich erhält er das Recht, in seinem Namen zu kämpfen. Der Sohn des Mogh bekräftigt nun seine klingonische Herkunft und wird mit dem Stolz seines Captains gelobt. Nun brngt Duras die Anklage vor: kurz vor dem Angriff auf Khitomer soll Mogh den Romulanern die geheimen Verteidigungscodes der klingonischen Schiffe übermittlelt haben, woraufhin diese schutzlos unterlagen und bei der Zerstörung des Außenpostens Tausende Klingonen starben. Duras schließt die Anklage mit einem Schlag in Worfs Gesicht. Nun zieht sich der Rat bis zum Mek'ba (dem Vorlegen der Beweise) zurück. Picard kehrt nun mit Riker aufs Schiff zurück und trägt Data auf, eine umfassende Analyse aller bei der Sternenflotte und den Klingonen verfügbaren Informationen zum Khitomer-Massaker zu erstellen. Er studiert inzwischen klingonische Familientradition. In einem Gespräch unter vier Augen legt K'mpec dem Angeklagten nahe, die Entehrung seines Vaters nicht weiter anzufechten und warnt vor einem harten Urteil. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Worf so sehr sträubt und bietet ihm Straffreiheit an, wenn er noch vor dem Mek'ba den Planeten verließe. Doch Worf ist die Ehre seines Vaters zu bedeutsam, um einfach zu fliehen. Unterdesse wird Kurn von Duras in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Er weiß um die Verwandschaft der beiden und setzt zwei Attentäter auf Kurn an, die ihn mit einem Kut'luch lebensgefährlich verletzen. Neue Fakten – Akt IV Auf der Krankenstation kann Doktor Beverly Crusher sein Leben, jedoch womöglich nur für kurze Zeit, retten. Denn wenn bekannt wird, dass Worf und Kurn Brüder sind wird auch er zum Tode verurteilt werden. Es liegen nun Details zum Angriff auf Khitomer vor. Aus dem Speicher eines erobertern Romulanerschiffes wissen die Klingonen, dass während des Angriffs eine Nachricht mit Moghs persönlichem Code ausgesandt wurde. Das damalig nächste Föderationsschiff war die [[USS_Intrepid_(NCC-38907)|USS Intrepid]]. Man vergleicht nun die Sensoraufzeichnungen und stellt merkwürdige Abweichungen fest – diese Daten wurden nachträglich verändert. thumb|left|Die Große Halle des Hohen Rates. Nach dem zwielichtigen Hinweisen von K'mpec fürchtet Picard, dass man nicht mit Worfs Reaktion gerechnet hätte. Anscheinend wollte man diese ganze Aktion stillschweigend durchziehen, und dann alles auf sich beruhen lassen. Man scheint etwas zu vertuschen. Angesichts von Kurn Gesundheitszustand bittet Worf den Captain, sein neuer cha'Dich zu sein. Picard nimmt an und beide begeben sich wieder in die große Halle. Dr. Crusher hat herausgefunden, dass eine gewisse Kahlest ebenfalls den Angriff überlebte und auf Sternenbasis 24 behandelt wurde. Im Mek'ba wird Picard über diese Frau informiert und bittet um eine Pause. Die Frau war Worfs ghojmoK, seine Amme. Lügen für die Ehre? – Akt V thumb|Kahlest, Worfs ghjmoK. Picard begibt sich ins alte Viertel der Stadt und sucht sie auf. Sie weigert sich zunächst auszusagen, obwohl sie von Moghs Unschuld weiß. Als Picard auf dem Heimweg von zwei Gefolgsleuten Duras' angegriffen wird, hilft sie ihm und läßt sich aus Anerkennung seiner Tapferkeit zur Mitarbeit bewegen. Kurz vor Ende der Beweisvorlage kann Picard mit ihr im Hohen Rat erscheinen. K'mpec erkennt Kahlest wieder und bittet sie, Picard, Worf und Duras in sein Büro. Dort droht Duras, sie zu töten bevor sie aussagen kann. Der Führer aber ermahnt den Kläger, eine Frau zu töten um seine Schande zu verstecken. Picard hat nun die Intrige verstanden, nachdem die alte Frau gegangen ist, legt man die Karten auf den Tisch: der Hohe Rat wußte, dass es nicht Worfs Vater war, der die Klingonen verriet. Doch als durch das eroberte Romulanerschiff die neuen Erkenntnisse bekannt wurden, brauchte man einen schuldigen. Dem eigentlichen Verräter, Duras' Vater Ja'rod, konnte man den Verrat nicht vorwerfen. Sein Haus ist zu mächtig, es hätte den Hohen Rat stürzen können um die Anklage abzuwehren. Das hätte das Reich sicher in einen Bürgerkrieg gestürzt. So beschuldigte man Worfs Vater weil man wußte, dass Worf bei Sternenflotte dient und nicht damit rechnete, dass er das Urteil anfechten würde. Man ahnte auch nicht, dass ein weiterer Sohn des Mogh existiert. Obwohl Worf seinen Namen reinwaschen konnte, ist das Problem nicht gelöst. Man braucht noch immer einen schuldigen. Picard setzt sich leidenschaftlich für seinen Offizier ein, doch er ist bereit für das Imperium zu sterben. Aber was ist mit Kurn, soll er auch sterben? So entschließt Worf sich, statt einer Hinrichtung eine viel größere Schande als Strafe über sich ergehen zu lassen, wenn Kurn verschont bleibt: die Entehrung vor dem Hohen Rat. Und diese Intrige soll für alle Zeit ein Geheimnis bleiben. Picard aber ist überzeugt, dass Worf eines Tages die Ehre seines Vater wiederherstellen kann, aber dafür muss sein Bruder leben. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Originaltitel Sins of the Father stammt aus dem Stück "The Merchant of Venice" ("Der Kaufmann von Venedig") von William Shakespeare (Akt III, Szene 5): "the sins of the father are to be laid upon the children". * Diese Episode errang eine Emmy-Auszeichnung in der Kategorie "Hervorragende Art Direction" für Produktionsdesigner Richard D. James und Set Decorator James J. Mees. * In einer Szene waren gleichzeitig 22 Klingonen zu sehen, was den Fundus aller vorhandener Klingonen-Kostüme aufbrauchte. * Picard sagt mit nur vier Vorkommastellen offenbar eine falsche Sternzeit an. Diaglozitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Charles Cooper als K'mpec ** Hans W. Hamacher * Tony Todd als Commander Kurn ** Helmut Krauss * Patrick Massett als Duras ** Jürgen Kluckert * Thelma Lee als Kahlest ** Barbara Ratthey * Teddy Davis als Transportertechniker * B.J. Davis als Attentäter * Chris Doyle als Attentäter Verweise Suenden des Vaters, Die en:Sins of the Father (episode) es:Sins of the Father nl:Sins of the Father